Missing
by bribri16
Summary: America is late to a meeting so a group goes to find him, imagine the surprise they find in america's room. Read to find out what happened. Reviews help me greatly as well!
1. The Group

**Heyy everyone! This is my first Hetalia Fanfic so be nice but don't be afraid to be critical. And unfortunately I don't ow Hetalia just the idea of this fic. And tell me if I should continue this or not thanks!**

England looked at his watch yet again, the world meeting would be starting in about 15 minutes, but everybody always got there early to socialize. America was always ones of the first people to get there. Germany soon walked up to England, "America still didn't show?" England shook his head, "No, and to be honest I'm a little worried about the git." Soon everyone in the room started to ask about America. The calm Japanese man was even worried which was rare as he was always calm and collected, "I do hope America-kun is okay." Germany then realized the severity of the situation, "Ok since I can see how everyone is worried, a small group will go to America's house and the rest will stay here in case he's just late. Now do we have any volunteers for the small group?" England was the first to stand, "I'll go." Then a shy, quiet voice spoke out, "Me too…" Canada hugged Kumajiro closer, Then surprisingly Romano volunteered, "Yeah I'll go too…" He trailed off a light redness overtaking his face. Even Germany didn't expect that but nobody questioned it, "Oh…alright then and also Japan ad China I would like you two to go as well because you're the best with medical supplies." England then asked, "You think he's hurt…?!" Germany sighed and said, "We'd have to be prepared for anything." England nodded understandingly.

The 5 of them soon headed towards America's house in downtown New York City. As they approached his front door they stood in shock and horror of what lay in front of them. England murmured, "No…America!?"

**I'm sooo sorry it was sooo short I wasn't really inspired but reviews help so give me some ideas! Have fun**


	2. Break-in?

When the group had gotten to America's house, the door was busted off its hinges, they cautiously walked through with their weapons drawn. They walked through the kitchen, which was to say the least pretty clean. "I expected there to be a struggle, it looked as though someone broke in the house." Japan brought up a good point, "It is possible that American-kun knew the person who broke his door down." The others nodded in agreement. Romano then shushed everyone, "Did you guys hear that…?" China whispered, "What did you hear, aru?" Romano said hesitantly, "It kinda sounded like someone…crying. But it's pretty rare for America to cry, isn't it?" They followed the sounds of whimpering and crying. England pointed out, "It doesn't even sound like America…it sounds feminine." They reached America's bedroom, England mouthed to the others, "Ready?" They nodded and he threw the door open. What they saw made them drop their weapons and their mouths hit the floor in shock.


	3. The shock in America's room

**I'm sorry that the chapters are soo short, I'm not really good with details but I'll try to do better. And I don't own Hetalia if I did GerIta, Spamano, PoLiet and UKUS would be official pairings. (YES! UK tops! Seme!England is soooo hawt!) Enjoy the chapter!**

**By the way any questions I'll try to answer without spoiling anything so ask away!**

As the group walked in America's well-kept room. They were stunned to see a 13 year old girl sitting on her knees in the middle of the room attempting to quiet her loud sobs. She had medium-long light brownish-blondish hair that went to her should blades, she had beautiful polynesian purple eyes that you would get lost in in, she was wearing a black tank-top with a short jean skirt and brown boots. Tears covered her small framed face. England was the first to break out of the trance she had put them all in. He cleared his throat to get the girl's attention as she shot her head up she seemed to shrink back. Romano carefully took steps forward holding his hand out and giving her a rare small smile. He attempted to comfort her, "Hi...come here, we're not going to hurt you. Can we just ask you a few questions?" She hesitatingly took his hand, the others also helped her to walk as she was losing her balance. They finally sat her down in the living room couch England kneeled down to her height and asked her if she remembered anything. "Ummm...no I woke up from the floor...but I was all alone" She slowly started to gain tears in her eyes, "I don't like being alone! Don't leave me alone Iggy!" She jumped towards England and wrapped her slender arms around his neck already bawling with tears again. At the mention of a former nickname he gently tugged her shoulders to look her in the purple orbs for eyes and asked, "America...?" She had a look of recognition then asked sweetly "Yes...?" All four boys gasped, they looked to each other asking the same question in their mind, _"What happened to America...?"_

**I'm sorry it's short but I just love ****cliffies. See if you can guess what happened and I may include you in next chapter. Good luck!**


	4. Discussing Plans

The four nations sat in the lounge, attempting to figure how America could turn into a little girl. Japan then asked, "England-san, did you use any spells at all that could've back-fired onto America-san at all." England sat attempting to think of anything at all that he could've done to cause this.

"No, I haven't done a single spell for a few weeks..." England explained.

Soon America ran into the lounge and stopped her foot, "Stop leaving me all alone! I don't like being alone! You big fat jerks!" China laughed and swept her up in a hug.

"Aww you're so cute~aru." America squirmed out of his grasp, while the others just laughed at her efforts. She widened her eyes memories of being America flooding back to her.

"Wait...there's a meeting today isn't there...?" No response, "Well! Is there? DON'T IGNORE ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making the others jump

"Sheesh! Yeah there's a meeting...idiot..." Romano responded, trying to get his hearing back on track, as the others were doing as well.

America soon started dragging them towards the door, "Well then let's go! I've never missed a meeting, why should I start now?!" All four older nations immediately halted, "Huh? Guys what's wrong?"

"Would it be safe for her aru?" China asked, they were worried about how the other nations would react to this new America.

England kneeled down to her height, "America...what about the other nations? Arn't you worried?" She looked up with her light purple eyes.

"Why would I be worried? What could they do to me...?" The first thought they all had was of France...he had gotten more pervy lately and he would jump at a chance for a girl like her, as well as Russia. England would make sure that didn't happen, America looked so innoent and so sweet.

"Well...they could hurt you or kidnap you." England explained giving a look of sympathy. America made puppy dog pout and said with the saddest eyes ever.

"Well...aren't you guys going to protect me?" She looked at each of them with a hopeful look glinting in her eyes.

Kiku kneels down as well, "America-san...there is only so much we can do. We can't be with you at all times and those are the times people will take advantage of that, we all have work to do."

Suddenly Romano spoke up, "I...um...er-I could probably watch her..."

China asked, "What about your boss?"

"Feliciano is the one who works with both of our bosses, I'm usually only needed in dire situations...and things are really calm so...yeah I can watch over her." Suddenly America glomped Lovino, luckily he was able to balance her to be holding her piggy-back style.

"Yay! thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lovino had the slightest trace of a smile on his lips. "Does this mean I can go to the meeting now?"

Japan smiled and replied, "As long as Romano stays with you I believe it will be okay." The three others agree, they soon got back into the car and drove to the world summit. All the while America jumping ecstatically with excitement.

**That's chapter 4! So most of the mystery is done with luckily America wasn't hurt...but he is a she now. Stay tuned to see how the meeting will go and if ya want send in some head canons on how some of the countries react to America's new form!**

**I own nothing except his female form. To see some drawings of her go to my DA page . **


	5. Author's Note: Very Important!

**Okay everyone, some people have been giving me grief because of his female form. Yes there do seem to be some similarities between my version and Himaruya's female version. But honestly she is mine I created her after myself! Her name is Avyanna.**

**For more info on her visit this page- #/d5o7mzj**

**She was formed after me, I honestly was not stealing her**


	6. New Feelings

**Time for another update! I am absolutely loving this story so far and I'm happy that a lot of you guys are too! That makes me so happy! Anyway enjoy nothing belongs to me except Avyanna.**

The closer they got to the World Summit building the quieter America became, all four older nations noticed this. England soon spoke up, "America...are you okay?"

She was deep in though until Romano nudged her, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine just..."

China asked her, "Just what-aru?"

She fidgeted in her seat, "Well...what am I going to say at the meeting, I don't remember what I was going to present or anything. I think whoever did this to me did some memory thing too." She confessed looking sheepishly at her knees.

England looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry, I doubt anyone will present, they'll be too busy bombarding you with questions."

"Wait what? Oh my god I so didn't think this through! I don't think I can do this!" She cried out exasperatedly. Romano grabbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Calm down, we're going to be right there. You've never been like this before, what's going on now?"

China soon explained, "You're a what? 13 year old girl now, so you're getting all the anxieties of a human girl."

America then pouted, "Well I don't like it!" Romano had just had a revelation at that point.

"What should we call you?"

The others looked at him and simultaneously asked, "What?"

"Well, we very well can't call you Alfred now can we." He pointed out.

"Oh right...okay call me Avyanna." She said proudly. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, the older nations got out of the car while Avyanna stayed put.

"Umm...Al-Avyanna. Are you coming-aru?"

"I'm okay right here." Romano chuckled and leaned down in front of her.

"Avyanna...are you scared?" Avyanna looked up shyly.

"No!...okay maybe a little..." She admitted, Japan sighed softly as he began to comfort his friend.

"Avyanna-chan, there is no reason to be scared, we will be right there and plus there is Canada-san, I'm sure he will protect his little sister." He assured her with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so...c-can you guys bring Canada out here first...please!" Her overwhelming cuteness was too much for them to resist. England and China had gone in to fetch Canada while Japan and Romano stayed with their friend calming her troubles. As soon as England and China walked in they were bombarded with questions

"Did you find him?"

"Iz dear little Amerique ok?"

"Ve-Where's America?"

England soon put his hand up to stop them and explained while China went over to Canada, "America is fine...there's was a little...umm accident."

China told Canada, "America wishes to speak with you before _he_ walks in-aru." Canada widened his eyes a bit before replying.

"Oh alright let's go." And before anyone could say anything the three were out the door and into the parking lot before anyone could say another word. As soon as Canada laid his eyes on Avyanna, he stopped in his tracks and gaped at her, she fidgeted in her seat while he stared at her. Soon enough after the awkwardness of it she shut her eyes and yelled at him.

"Canada stop staring at me like that!" She slowly started to shake uncontrollably. Canada muttered a quick apology and knelt down in front of her, and held her shoulders and looked deep into her purple eyes. Amethyst eyes staring back into his own blue ones, before anyone could even blink she jumped into his arms burying her head into his neck and whispered two simple words the others couldn't hear. But these two simple words made his heart flow with brotherly love and made him just want to protect no matter what it took. She whispered, "Big brother..."


	7. A girl's strength

**I'm backkk~~~! Lol alright sorry I've been gone, I just never really was in the mood to write but I'm back baby. Alright let's get going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Avyanna belongs to me.**

Canada soon let go of his newly formed little sister and lifted her up so she could sit on one of his shoulders. She squealed at the unexpected movement.

"Wahhh~ Mattie! That scared me!" She pouted. Her big brother just chuckled at her as the 6 of them headed inside. As soon as they walked into the meeting room Avyanna let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. There were murmurs and question floating all around the room as they stared at the young girl that sat upon Canada's shoulder. There was a chorus of "Who is she?" and "What's with the girl?" and some "Does she have something to do with with America missing?" After all the staring Avyanna started to fidget around she started to feel really,_really,_ uncomfortable with all the staring. All of the world's eyes on her, watching her every movement. She sat there until she lost it and screamed, "Okay stop with the staring already!" She quickly hid her head behind her bangs. Most of the room jumped at the sheer volume of the small girl's voice. It almost matched...

"La' Amerique?" France questioned. The little girl looked up to meet the Frenchman's gaze.

Avyanna self-consciously said, "Yea...?" All of the room gasped and started spouting out question like England predicted.

"What happened?"

"You're a little girl!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol...how will you defend yourself comrade...you can be easily dominated now." At Russia's comment America seemed regain a lot of her confidence she jumped down from Canada's shoulder and glared at Russia only America could.

"Well _comrade_, I think you will find that I can handle myself quite fine. But thanks for your concern. And by the way what makes you think I will be easily dominated?"

"Well you are a young girl da? Young girls are weak and easily manipulated. We wouldn't want someone to take advantage of that." Russia countered. To any ordinary person it would seem as if it was a friendly conversation, but to the G8 and anyone who knew them they would be able to see the tension and wariness between all of them.

"Just because I'm a damn girl doesn't mean anything, you shouldn't underestimate me or any girl for that matter. Girls are not weaker they are just as strong if not stronger, and you should not stereotype them. I still have most of my strength and willpower and if you want to challenge me I will not hesitate to kick your ass from here to the moon. So don't try any remaining patience I have!" She snapped back. She stood her ground and was not backing down. That was one thing most countries admired about America, when there was something he/she (?) felt strongly about he/she would not back down from it no matter what. After her rant she giggled, "You guys look kinda scared. You okay?" she asked addressing the entire room.

"Hahaha I think you scared them Avyanna." England informed her.

She giggled even more at this revelation, "Well he shouldn't of threatened me. I can be very scary when I want to."

From across the room Canada went down on one knee and held his arms open, "Avyanna!" She looked behind her, towards him, and soon as she figured out what he wanted, she ran towards him into his arms and he picked her up.

"Hahahaha, honestly I don't even care about this form, I'm actually kinda liking it." She said as Canada put her on his shoulder once again. The whole time in the meeting no one fought or even tried to get the meeting on track they were all just laughing at Avyanna's adorable cuteness. Avyanna soon learned that because of her situation, she could get away with a _lot_ more trouble than ever...this was gonna be fun.

**Sorry if it wasn't what you were expected, but there you have it, I think the next chapters are just gonna be cute one-shots of Avyanna interacting with the other countries there may be pairings...if I feel like it lol. So request some things like "****_Avyanna interacting with _ and they are doing _."_**** So give some ideas like pranks she could pull or something PM or review either way is fine. You'll also get credit for the idea so have fun!**


End file.
